


【DV】红色

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3D, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Pet, red vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 关于红色的狗。大量猎奇描写。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【DV】红色

但丁捡到一只狗，小小的，毛茸茸，皮毛被人刷了红漆。但丁经过时它在纸箱里叫唤，向移动的披萨气味伸出前爪。狗被抱起来，安置在事务所的一个角落，每天喂食清洗，它用肉乎乎的身体朝主人亲热。红漆怎么也擦不掉。  
“红色的狗。”饲主说，在备忘录上圈圈点点，最后也没能起一个好名字。狗就成为狗，它的主人喂它吃剩菜剩饭，用自己的沐浴露搓它打结的皮毛。恶魔闯入的那一晚，狗吃到一顿加餐。它吃得津津有味。  
“好孩子。”但丁揉他的头。狗舔他的手。

那段时间但丁热衷于捡些猫狗，有的粘人，有的抗拒，他也经常挨挠。许多动物只停留几日，狗却长久地住下，将自己融进事务所的一部分里。有了招财吉祥物，事务所的生意也好起来，狗的加餐也变成正餐。看它努力撕咬的吃相，但丁总是欲言又止。

狗学会给他叼拖鞋和外套。之后，又懂得如何自己放洗澡水。但丁坚信只要假以时日，它就能自己开车去委托地点接自己。他对狗充满期待。刷过的红漆像一片小披风，在它跑动时飘个不停。

这一天他捡到别的。也是红色。  
红色的维吉尔成为第二名暂住者。他的大衣下摆破破烂烂，靴子底卡满泥巴。当然，他也被但丁用沐浴露仔细搓过几遍，第一顿饭吃的披萨。狗礼貌地给他让一个睡觉的位置，自己缩在角落里。维吉尔在事务所到处走动，袭击饲主，制造更多狗的食物。狗爬上高高的食物堆，感到前所未有的惊喜：啊，吃不完的日子来临了！它喜悦地钻进一只恶魔肚子里，尾巴露在外面摇动。它和维吉尔变得亲热，向他表演作揖和握手。

狗的皮毛也在这钻进钻出的日子里逐渐变红。

在它彻底成为一只红色小狗的那一天，但丁决定正式购买一只项圈。他高高兴兴出门，买了皮具、零食和披萨，晃到晚上才回家。一开门他就闻到血腥味，和恶魔很像，不过更新鲜，更浓稠。他开灯，看见维吉尔捧着狗，狗的尸体，脸上沾满血渍。红色的可怜的小狗已经变成一只皮套子。

但丁放下东西。在巨大冲击下人常常会不知所措，他也一样，并且试图否定这画面的真实。好吧。他走近瞧，红红的小狗与红红的维吉尔一起看他，眼睛睁得圆圆的。他的会作揖会握手会吃恶魔的狗被恶魔吃了，红红的皮毛像剥了皮。

他掐住维吉尔的喉咙。  
要高效省力地掐死生物，手臂和腰部的力量都必不可少，当然，借助体重加强施力也不失为一个好方法。他的膝盖顶在对方肋骨下柔软的位置，虎口正卡在喉结上。一开始他以为咯吱声是骨头滑动摩擦，最后发现好像是自己的牙齿打颤。咯吱，咯吱，维吉尔上翻的眼球和他对视。  
我的狗，他喊，你杀了我的狗。

他想干脆掐死维吉尔算了。许多白沫从对方嘴角溢出，带着血。但丁想到这就是狗最后的生命结晶，它的气味和热度变成了味道。他俯身贴上维吉尔的嘴唇，舔他，舌头伸进滚烫的口腔。他想找到狗的一点痕迹，结果忍不住哭了。

“你杀了我的狗。”他哭着说。他哭得很难看，一边哭还要一边揍人，吸着鼻子打得对方血淋淋。他抹脸时血就糊在脸上。维吉尔的鼻血流了满脸，本人还在咳嗽，好像他的气管被挤成一团毛线球。但丁的眼泪劈头盖脸往下砸，维吉尔的眼球卡在眼眶里艰难躲闪。我的狗！但丁嚎啕大哭，将对方脑袋向地面猛砸。

“你吃了我的狗，”他呜呜地说，“我的狗，我的狗没了。”  
维吉尔说：“呃呃。”

他的喉咙被碎骨片划破，现在正漏气。但丁扑在他身上痛哭。失去一只狗也许并不令半魔如此悲伤，他只是需要发泄，而这是一个好由头。他闭着眼哭，维吉尔伸手去解皮带。狗，凶手说，世界上遍地是狗。任何事物都可以成为狗，饲主也被他们的饲主养着，何不圈养自己呢？但丁被弯弯绕绕搅得头疼，他只想知道对方为什么又要迫害自己的皮带。他把东西抢过来。

“你为何这么生气？”维吉尔问。

但丁直挺挺看他，哭了这一顿，他的情绪全宣泄干净。他说：“我不知道。”

他爬起来，去储物间找拖把和抹布。狗的尸体被安置在一只厚纸袋里，庄重地放在垃圾桶边等待收容。它的红红的皮毛变硬变冷，像一只小刺猬，紧紧抱住自己的空肚皮。他的眼泪已经干涸。  
但丁用力拥抱纸袋。  
我以后决不养狗，他想，红色的狗。

狗死了，但维吉尔还在。但丁时常感到狗居住在他身体的某个角落，正在吠叫，轻轻摇晃尾巴。他舔舐对方尖尖的牙，想象他曾经撕咬和吞咽。他吃了狗，那么狗的灵魂就会成为他生命的一部分，人的生命就是这样活着的。但丁注视他发呆，无端想和他握手。  
他听见狗在夜晚嚎叫。

为什么维吉尔要杀死狗？他百思不得其解。狗弱小而温顺，没有可以借取的力量，他也不信吃只狗能带来多少能量。狗的生命燃烧得毫无价值，这比它的死更难以让人接受。是谁杀死狗？什么驱使他杀死狗？他越是思考，狗的叫声越发响亮。

有一天，维吉尔戴上项圈。  
好啦。一切的幻象，狗的叫声，不得解的思考全部消失，新的狗诞生了。红色的狗。红色的狗。

红色的狗……

是谁杀死了狗？  
是什么杀死了狗？  
有时，你需要重现死亡的过程，才能真正理解它。

但丁破开维吉尔的胸膛，他的手上沾满血，比那一天更多更热。他的手在腹腔里翻找，可狗不在这里。狗不在身体内任何地方。在他寻找的这段时间里维吉尔慢慢变冷，肌肉组织也硬得难以分开，等到他抬头，维吉尔已经断气。

新的狗就这样死了。  
搞什么？但丁想，他两次失去了狗。他怀疑维吉尔只是要拿狗取乐子，因为它是红色的。同类相残的道理万物普遍，红色则更加冷血好战。他们都杀死了红色的狗。  
没有人杀死但丁。他自己饲养自己。

红色自相残杀后的十几年，但丁都没再养过狗。


End file.
